This invention concerns glazing support systems, particularly but not exclusively for use in forming glazed roofs, such as of conservatories.
Known glazing support systems for use in forming conservatory roofs generally comprise an aluminium glazing bar of inverted T-section and u-PVC top and bottom cappings. The top capping has a top and depending divergent sides and internal formations for engagement with cooperating formations of the top of the T-section glazing bar. The bottom capping is a cover for the cross bar. T-section glazing bar. Glazing panels are supported on the cross bar of the glazing bar and the top capping is pressed down onto the glazing bar to hold the panels in position. Both cappings have gaskets along edges that contact the glazing panels to form seals above and below the glazing panels. The gasket material may be co-extruded with the cappings or separate gaskets may be fitted thereto.
Thus, such glazing support systems comprise at least three components and even more when gasket material has to be added. The more components the longer it takes to form a roof using such glazing support systems.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved glazing support system.
According to a first aspect of this invention there is provided a glazing support system comprising first and second members, each member having at least one wing, the members being engageable to trap a glazing panel between said wings, characterized in that the first and second members are moulded of plastics material.
According to a second aspect of this invention there is provided a glazing support system comprising first and second members, each member having at least one wing, the members being engageable to trap a glazing panel between said wings, characterized by one member having at least one spacing means to maintain a desired spacing between wings of the first and second members.
According to a third aspect of this invention there is provided a glazing support system comprising first and second members, each member having at least one wing, the members being engageable to trap a glazing panel between said wings, characterized in that a load bearing one of said members is moulded of plastics material with moulded-in reinforcement.
Glazing support systems according to the invention preferably comprise an inverted T-section preferably comprise an inverted T-section glazing bar having a base and an upstanding limb and a capping therefor engageable on the upstanding limb of the glazing bar. The upstanding limb and interior of the capping preferably have mutually engageable formations preferably allowing for engagement of the capping on the glazing bar at different positions to accommodate different thicknesses of glazing panel.
The base of the glazing bar preferably has upstanding ends to form channels between the upstanding limb and the ends and the base top wall preferably slopes downwards towards the upstanding ends to provide for water drainage along the glazing bar. The upstanding ends preferably carry gasket material which may be co-extruded therewith. The base preferably has its underside formed with a pair of angled facets to accommodate glazing and support at hip locations as well as normal support for straight roofs.
The glazing bar may be formed with ducts therethrough or may be substantially solid. The glazing bar may be reinforced. Reinforcing members, such as metal bars, rods or the like or glass rods or fibrous reinforcements, may be fitted in ducts of the glazing bar or may be moulded into the glazing bar.
The glazing bar may be moulded by extrusion of, say, u-PVC, or may be moulded by pressing or injection moulding from other plastics material. The glazing bar may be formed with a foamed core and a rigid outer skin. Alternatively, the glazing bar may be moulded from recycled plastics material possibly containing non-plastics filler or reinforcement material.
The top capping preferably has a top and divergent side walls ending with gasket material attached or coextruded on ends of the side walls. The side walls may have first parallel parts extending normally to the top and second parts sloping away from the first parts. The engaging formations of the capping are preferably internally of the first side wall parts and may be a rib or bead on each side wall part that can be pushed past and retained under ridges on the sides of the upstanding limb of the glazing bar. The ridges are preferably situated so as to accommodate predetermined thicknesses of glazing material. The spacing means is preferably a web depending internally from the capping side wall, possibly from a sloping part of the side wall or possibly as a continuation of a first side wall part normal to the top of the capping.
In use in forming a conservatory roof a preferred glazing bar of the glazing support system of the invention is fixed at each end to supporting members, such as a ridge beam and an eaves beam and glazing panels laid on opposite sides on the upstanding ends of the base of the glazing bar on the upstanding ends of the base of the glazing bar on top of gasket material. Then the capping is pressed onto the upstanding limb until gasket material of the capping presses onto and seals against the top of the glazing panels. When present the spacing means will limit the extent to which the capping can be pressed downwards to prevent damage or distortion of the capping.
The glazing support system of the invention may also be used in forming windows in a similar way, such as by being used as mullions for window systems. For situations where a glazing panel is only required in one side of a glazing bar, such as where a glazing bar is to be abutted against a wall, the glazing bar and capping will only have one wing each and the opposite side of the glazing bar and capping will be adapted to suit attachment thereof to an adjacent surface.